Pokemon: The Dragon Master's apprentice!
by XxFallenHeroxX
Summary: Join Dillon, an aspiring Dragon Master, as he leaves his Mentor, Drake, to leave Hoenn to assemble a team of powerful Dragons, encountering rivals and all manner of strange characters, and discover the true power of Dragon Types!


Pokemon: The Dragon Master's apprentice!

Chapter 1: Where it all began...

 **Hey Guys! FallenHero here with my very first fanfiction! Read, and don't forget to favorite and review! Enjoy! :)**

Drake, of the Elite Four in Hoenn, was bored. Since May had been through and defeated him, there had been a distinct lack of challengers. So Drake spent his time soaring around Hoenn, atop his magnificent Salamence. The Dragon shared her master's feelings of discontent and bordeom, recalling with fond memories the thrilling battle with Tropius all that time ago, when May challenged the Pokemon League.

Drake himself was a large, imposing man. His battered coat covered his muscular torso, and the blue trousers tucked into the boots were tough and worn. His large, grey mustache sat below his piercing black eyes, which were mostly obscured by the sailors hat he wore. His Salamence, was larger than most, her hide tough and weathered from attacks, her skin aging slightly in places, but the claws and teeth were still razor sharp and as deadly as ever.

Drake touched down just outside Fortree City, and returned Salamence. "Thank you, my dear," He said as she vanished back into her Poke Ball. He turned, and slowly walked down the path, past the overgrown trees and bushes, watching with grim satisfaction as packs of Mighteyna watched him, but dared not approach. He was known to the wild Pokemon here. They had tried to attack at first, but Salamence had shown them her Dragon Claw, and they learned quickly that Drake was not to be messed with.

A sharp howl in the distance, followed by the yell of a young child drew his attention. Drake rushed to the source of the sound, and was confronted with a strange sight. There stood a Mighteyna, its fur ragged and bloodied, crouched low to the ground and growling at a boy of about 12. His blond hair was long and unkempt, and his cold blue eyes were alight with panic as he glanced at his Pokemon, a Bagon. The small Dragon was glaring at the canine with caution, and Drake watched as the battle resumed. "Bagon, Dragon Claw, make it a good one!" The boy yelled. Bagon jumped forward, and slashed at Mighteyna with its claws, and Drake watched, impressed, as the wolf like Pokemon dropped to the floor. As a Master Dragon Type Trainer, Drake knew Bagons were hard to raise and find, and this child seemed to be young. Before he could ask questions however, the Bagon collapsed. "Bagon?! You okay?!" The boy rushed to his Pokemon's aid. It was at this point however, that Drake himself intervened.

He produced a Poke Ball, and summoned Salamence. She looked quickly to the Bagon, and looked at Drake questioningly. "Guard us.". Drake said, his voice unusually loud. Salamence looked at her trainer, surprised by his unusual emotion, and loyally stood guard over the two humans. Drake went over to the boy and gently maneuvered him to one side. He produced a Super Potion and began spraying the Dragon's wounds. The boy watched him, his blue eyes cold once again, and spoke. "You're Drake. Of the Elite Four". It was a statement, said coldly and bluntly, and the older man was slightly taken aback by the cold, almost cynical tone. "I am. Well observed. Who are you, and what are you doing in this area alone, trying to face an alpha Mighteyna?". The boy paused, and his cold facade seemed to shatter and fade, as he looked like a sad young boy. "My parents... they said they were coming back... but I-I waited... and they didn't... and I don't know where I am...". Tears streaked down his face, and Drake put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "My boy, I'm going to take you somewhere safe.". Suddenly, Bagon rose to his feet, and the boy smiled, and returned Bagon to the Poke Ball. "My name is Dillon, and I'd like that. I'm gonna be a Master Dragon Type Trainer one day, just like you". In spite of the pain he was feeling, the boy sounded optimistic, and hopeful. But there was a quiet determination in his eyes, one Drake had not seen in a long time, not since May had entered his room to challenge him.

Drake rose, and helped the boy onto the back of Salamence. "Girl, take us to EverGrande City. I want to see what the rules for apprentices are.". Salamence rose, and they left the clearing. All was quiet, until a figure emerged from the trees. "So the Master of Dragons has taken an apprentice. The plot thickens". The figure turned, and returned to the shadows...

 **So there it is! Chapter 1 is completed! Sorry for the lack of length, the next couple chapters will be longer. Who was the mystery man? What happened to Dillon's parents? Stay tuned to find out! :D**

 **XxFallenHeroxX**


End file.
